nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure in the Royal Tower
' Treasure in the Royal Tower' is game number four in the Nancy Drew Interactive Mystery series. It was voted as one of the best Nancy Drew games of all time (along with the Curse of Blackmoor Manor and Secret of Shadow Ranch). It was first released on June 21, 2001 (North America). Cast *'Lani Minella' -- Nancy Drew *'Thomas Stewart' -- Dexter Egan *'Keri Healey' -- Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss *'Tara V. Smith' -- Lisa Ostrum *'Justin Barrett' -- Jacques Brunais *'Scott Carty' -- Ned Nickerson *'Claire Gallagher' -- Bess Marvin *'Maureen Nelson' -- George Fayne Prologue "Dear George, So much for my Wisconsin ski vacation! I arrived here at Wickford Castle last night just before a blizzard swept in! The mountain is completely shut down, and the surrounding roads are closed. I think I'm one of the few guests who made it to the castle at all. This place is huge, and old--and a little creepy under the circumstances. You should hear this wind! What's more, the caretaker, Christi Lane, my father's friend, is away on business. I tried to ask the caretaker, Dexter Egan, how I could contact her, but he said he didn't know. Doesn't that seem odd? I couldn't help feeling like there was something he wasn't telling me. All this makes me a little nervous, but I'm determined to enjoy myself. After all, this is a vacation, right? I have big plans to explore the castle. That Ezra Wickford, the original owner, must have been quite a character to have built such an extraordinary place! It's filled with strange dead end corridors for one thing, and I noticed one of the towers is totally different from the other ones. Of course I'll have to save some time to meet Jacques Brunais, the French ski instructor. Tell Bess she'll be the first to know if he's half as gorgeous in person as he looks on his website! So, George, I guess things never quite go according to plan. But at least this time, the culprit is just a snowstorm! Talk to you soon! Love, Nancy" '*Caution Spoilers Ahead*' Plot You as Nancy Drew are staying on a ski vacation at Wickford Castle in Wisconsin. You become snowed in and are one of the only three guests. After the library is vandalized, Nancy decides to do some snooping and finds out that one of the towers used to belong to Marie Antoinette. With the help of Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss, Nancy is able to find the French Queen's diary as well as find the Vandal. Epilogue "Dear Dad, To think I almost became friends with a diamond thief! Everyone at Wickford Castle is resting easier now that Marie Antoinette's journal and her famous diamond are safe and sound. The journal, the diamond and the medallions are all going to be featured in a new Marie Antoinette museum in Paris and it looks like everyone is going to be rewarded. (Except Lisa, of course. She's going to be charged with attempted grand theft. I guess she missed her plane to Rio.) Professor Hotchkiss is thrilled because the prime minister of France has granted her permission to publish Marie's journal in the US before it gets returned to France. This ought to help prove her theroy about Marie's character once and for all. Thanks to Jacques and his great grandfather's efforts to find the journal, the Brunais name is being celebrated all over France. In the meantime, Jacques and Isabelle have eloped! It's so romantic. I showed Dexter the poem that Ezra Wickford wrote him and he was relived to know that his old pop didn't carry any hard feelings to his grave. All the talks shows want Dexter to tell his story on national television but he keeps turning them down. I guess he doesn't want to be famous or infamous. But when Christi Lane called and asked Dexter to be her business partner, he accepted! With her business sense and Dexter's expert knowledge of the castle, I think they'll make a great team! So, you know what they say, Dad: 'Il n'est jamis trop tard de changer l'historie.' It's never too late to change history! Me? I'm determined to go out and enjoy this snow before some other case comes up. See you soon! Love, Nancy" *Spoilers End Here* Quotes *"I mean, have we stumbled onto the set of 'As the Castle Turns' or what?" - Lisa on the subject of the situation. *"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hotchkiss to Earth. COME IN EARTH!" - Hotchkiss tries to operate her camera. *"I should warn you, Dexter is very protective of this place." -Jacques. *"Hello dead end, my name is Nancy Drew." - Nancy yet again talks to an inanimate object. Notes *This was the last Nancy Drew game to be made by the Adventure Company. *Though it is never mentioned on the packaging, the game is based on book #128 of the Nancy Drew series. Category:Games